


Shhhh

by PendulumChanges



Series: 202 drabble series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e02 Episode 2, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>202 gapfiller, the night Justin moves into the loft.  Originally posted in qaf_drabbles on IJ in September 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhh

Shit. You don’t know what to do. Try… clichéd words.

“It’s NOT ok!”

And he’s right, because when he scrambles away from you like that… it can’t be ok.

You pull his underwear from between the sheets. Stand in front of him as he steps into them. His hand - the stiff clump of fingers he’s using to awkwardly pull them up - slips. 

And the sob cracks out of him and his body seems to collapse in on itself.

Forget fucking and fucking words. Grab him and hold him so tight he has to know that you will make it ok.


End file.
